Full Moon Cycle  1st Year
by The Idle Raspberry
Summary: Il aura suffit d'un train bondé, d'un chapeau mité et de quelques sorties nocturnes pour que la complicité naisse entre les 4 rebelles les plus connus de Poudlard. Le commencement de tout... Reviews bienvenues et désirées!
1. Ch 1: Rencontres Fortuites

**Les reviews sont bienvenues... Et souhaitées!**

**Enjoy!**

**If you want an english translation... Just ask for it.**

* * *

><p>La gare de King's Cross.<p>

Partout, des panaches de fumée flottaient dans l'air, projetées par l'unique train de la voie 9 ¾, un grand véhicule rouge métallisé, portant sur la locomotive la gravure de son nom : le Poudlard Express. Des dizaines de personnes grouillaient sur le quai, des parents embrassaient leurs enfants, des porteurs amenaient d'énormes valises dans les wagons du train, des groupes d'amis se retrouvaient avec des effusions de joie…

Tout cela enivrait la tête du jeune James Potter, debout au milieu de la foule, sa grosse malle d'un coté, une cage métallique enfermant un petit hibou à la couleur terreuse de l'autre. Fasciné par le train rouge, il contemplait la foule d'un air fébrile, tout en tirant sur les pans de sa chemise, les doigts tremblants, un peu anxieux.

Du haut de ses onze ans, James était de taille moyenne et de gabarit plutôt mince. Il avait un visage assez émacié, une touffe de cheveux bruns foncés en bataille, et des yeux noisette qui brillaient de malice, encadrés par une paire de lunettes rectangulaires.

Alors qu'il regardait avec attention un groupe d'adolescents regarder avec convoitise le contenu d'une boite en carton, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva dans les bras d'une jeune femme brune, qui le serrait contre elle avec vigueur.

-James ! Oh mon chéri, nous sommes désolés, mais nous n'avons pas pu trouver de place de parking assez près de la gare…

-Et puis, tu connais ta mère, elle n'a pas voulu qu'on fasse tout simplement disparaitre la voiture…

-Andrew ! Il y avait des Moldus partout autour !

-Et alors, Alice, un bon sortilège d'Oubliettes, et le tour était joué !

Tandis que sa mère fixait son père avec un regard furieux, James le vit lui adresser un clin d'œil discret. Une fois libéré de l'étreinte de sa mère, son père le prit à son tour dans ses bras, et lui souffla l'oreille :

-Tu sais que tu me laisse tout seul avec elle, là ? Petit traître !

-T'en fais pas, je vais trop vous manquer, elle n'aura pas le temps de s'énerver ! sourit James.

Andrew le relâcha en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule, puis héla un portier, et l'aida à transporter la valise de James dans un wagon. Alice essuya une larme, puis serra de nouveau son fils contre elle, en lui faisant mille et une recommandations, qu'il pensait inutiles pour la plupart. Puis le sifflet du chef de gare retentit. James embrassa rapidement sa mère sur la joue, se pressa contre son père, puis grimpa à bord d'un wagon, la cage de son hibou à la main.

-Bonne rentrée mon chéri ! On se revoit à Noël !

-Merci, M'man ! Je vous écris dès que possible !

Tandis que le train s'ébranlait, il agita la main en direction de ses parents, jusqu'à ce que le train amorce un virage, et que le quai disparaisse. Le garçon rentra la tête dans le wagon, puis traversa les couloirs bondés à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, ou presque. Ce ne fut que dans le dernier wagon que James put s'installer. Le compartiment était occupé par deux garçons de son âge qui hochèrent la tête lorsqu'il demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir.

Le premier garçon était plus grand que lui de cinq centimètres environ, avait des cheveux fins et noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, lui donnant ainsi un air de nonchalance constante. Il était assis a côté de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage défiler. Le second garçon, appuyé contre le mur opposé du compartiment, semblait fragile et maladif. Il avait une tignasse de cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux marron tout à fait banals, et il lisait tranquillement son _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements niveau 1_. James s'installa en face du lecteur, et se tassa sur la banquette. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne se fut décidé à parler, puis le plus grand d'entre eux se tourna vers James et lui demanda avec un sourire :

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Godric's Hollow. C'est un tout petit village, vers Londres…

-Cool. Moi je viens de Londres, directement. Au fait, moi, c'est Sirius. Sirius Black.

-James Potter. C'est ta première année ?

-Ouaip. A ta tête, je devine que toi aussi, dit Sirius d'un air goguenard.

James lui rendit son sourire, décrétant dans son for intérieur que ce garçon semblait sympathique, et plutôt du genre avoir des ennuis avec les règlements, tout comme lui. Sirius se tourna vers l'autre garçon, qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

- Ben, je sais pas ! T'es qui, t'es en quelle année…

-Remus Lupin, première année.

Le garçon reporta son attention sur son livre, et fronça les sourcils. Sirius haussa les épaules, puis se retourna vers James.

-T'as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non. Je suis le seul.

-La chance. Tu sais pas le bol que t'as, mon vieux, grimaça Sirius.

-Ah, donc tu…

-Ouais, voila. Je suis le Big Brother d'un croisement entre mon troll de père et ma harpie de mère. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu engendrer une merveille comme moi… Je dis vive les miracles de la génétique ! déclama théâtralement le garçon.

James éclata de rire, et Lupin eut un bruissement de lèvres.

ZAPPONS LE PASSAGE AVEC SEVERUS ROGUE ET LILY EVANS FIGURANT DANS LE TOME SEPT DE HARRY POTTER, ET PASSONS A L'ARRIVEE DES TROIS GIGOLOS A POUDLARD.

-Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait !

Sirius, Remus et James tournèrent la tête : un homme massif, aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe foisonnante faisait de grands gestes pour se faire voir et entendre. Les trois garçons sautèrent sur le quai et convergèrent vers le grand homme qui leur sourit amicalement.

-Eh bien voila ! Bon, si vos camarades veulent bien se donner la peine de venir, on pourra peut-être embarquer pour le château avant la fin du Festin de début d'année !

-Eh, souffla Sirius a l'oreille de James, regarde qui ramène sa fraise.

-Servilus ! siffla James, les yeux plissés.

En effet, l'individu aux cheveux gras rencontré dans le train marchait tête baissée derrière la jeune fille s'étant faite appelée Lily. Son teint auparavant cireux était devenu rouge brique, tant il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder autour de lui. Sirius ricana, puis reporta son attention sur le géant, qui avait mis ses mains en porte-voix.

-Les premières années, suivez moi, s'il vous plait ! Nous allons traverser le lac pour rejoindre la château, où vous attends à la cérémonie de la répartition ! Répartissez-vous par groupe de six sur chaque barque et ne bougez pas lors de la traversée, merci !

Sirius attrapa Remus et James par la manche et les tira à bord d'une embarcation à sa droite. Ils furent rejoints par une fille au visage joufflu et bienveillant, un garçon vraiment très petit et assez corpulent aux cheveux blonds, et par une autre fille, aux cheveux courts et… Violets. James ne put détacher son regard incrédule de sa tignasse aubergine, aussi la fille lui tira-t-elle la langue avec mépris (devant tant d'impolitesse). Les bateaux s'ébranlèrent et la traversée se déroula tranquillement, sous les exclamations ébahies des enfants à la vue du gigantesque château de Poudlard.

Une fois à terre et la porte d'entrée passée, l'homme qui s'était présenté comme le garde-chasse de l'école, les mena en haut d'un escalier où les attendaient une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, le visage sec mais rassurant, un grand chapeau vert bouteille enfoncé sur le crâne. Après avoir congédié le garde-chasse, elle se tourna vers la rangée d'élèves.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis le Professeur McGonagall, sous-directrice de l'école, directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor et j'enseigne l'art de la Métamorphose ici, à Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, ces portes s'ouvriront et vous irez rejoindre vos camarades pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Chacun de vous ira dans une Maison, où vous serez accueillis comme dans une véritable famille. Faites des exploits, vous gagnerez des points. Négligez le règlement, vous en ferez perdre à votre Maison. Celle qui a le plus de points à la fin de l'année remporte la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Nous allons maintenant rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Dans le calme. Suivez-moi.

Sirius sentait James frétiller d'impatience à sa gauche, tandis qu'à sa droite, Remus devenait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et toutes les premières années s'engouffrèrent en rang dans la Grande Salle. James ne put retenir une exclamation : au-dessus de leurs têtes, le plafond offrait la magnifique vue d'un ciel étoilé sans nuages. Le Professeur McGonagall les fit attendre debout devant la table des professeurs, entre deux des quatre immenses tables de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Sirius surprit le regard intéressé d'un des hommes assis à la table des enseignants, face a lui. Un grand homme barbu, coiffé d'un chapeau bleu marine, avec un nez aquilin et des lunettes en demi-lune. D'après ses sources, il devait être le Directeur du collège, Dumbledore. Sirius fit pivoter sa tête et se rendit compte que le Professeur fixait intensément Remus, qui s'était soudain trouvé une passion dans l'admiration de ses chaussures pleines de boue. Enfin McGonagall revint avec un vieux chapeau délabré sous le bras. Elle sortit un parchemin et se mit à lire d'une voix claire.

-Black, Sirius.

-On y est, souffla le garçon en grimpant sur l'estrade.

McGonagall le coiffa du chapeau… Qui se mit à parler d'une voix rocailleuse et forte.

-HA ! Un Black ! Ouiiiii, mon garçon, je devrais une fois de plus t'envoyer à Serpentard… Mais…

-Si tu me mets à Serpentard, je te fais flamber, sale chapeau miteux !

Un éclat de rire général traversa la salle. James était plié en deux, mais en même temps un peu inquiet pour le sort de son ami. Le Choixpeau avait à présent un air renfrogné.

-Mmmh… Il en faut du courage pour me dire ca à moi… Je vois pas mal d'audace, ici… Je ne vois donc qu'une seule solution… GRYFFONDOR !

Une vague de hurlements couronnés d'applaudissements fébriles se déversa à la table à gauche de Sirius. Le garçon sauta à terre, puis rejoignit la table des Gryffondor, où des élèves plus âgés lui serrèrent affectueusement la main.

- Bones, Amelia.

-Facile. POUFSOUFFLE !

Et il en fut ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que la quadragénaire passe aux « E ».

-Evans, Lily.

- GRYFFONDOR !

James vit Sirius applaudir frénétiquement, et même s'écarter pour lui faire une petite place a côté de lui, mais Lily tourna la tête et ignora superbement le garçon, tout en ayant un petit sourire triste pour Severus, qui était devenu grognon. McGonagall continuait d'énumérer des noms. Lorsqu'elle en fut à Londubat, Frank, James vit Remus trembler comme une feuille. Il fut tenté de lui donner une tape dans le dos, mais le garçon semblait prêt à tomber au moindre contact. Quand McGonagall énonça son nom, il ne réagit pas.

-Hum ! Lupin, Remus !

-Oh ! Oh ! Excusez moi, bafouilla le garçon en se faufilant sur l'estrade, blanc comme un linge.

Lorsque le Choixpeau tomba sur ses yeux, il poussa un cri aigu. James, qui n'avait jamais vu un chapeau avoir peur (sans blague), sursauta.

-HO ! HOOOOOO ! Hum… Pardonne-moi. Oui, oui, je sais… Mes excuses. Euh… Je pense que la meilleure solution dans ton cas serait… GRYFFONDOR !

Sirius applaudit de bon cœur, mais était troublé par l'intervention du Choixpeau. Quand Remus, un sourire timide aux lèvres, s'assit à gauche de lui, il le félicita, gardant pour lui ses questions. Au fil des noms, le moment que James attendait approchait. Lorsque Pettigrow, Peter, fut appelé, il reconnu le petit grassouillet, et ricana, pensant qu'il portait bien son nom. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor et s'assit en face de Remus, se tassant sur lui-même. La Répartition continua…

-McDonald, Mary.

-GRYFFONDOR !

-Potter, James.

-Mmmh. Non je ne vois pas d'alternative. Mon garçon, bienvenue à… GRYFFONDOR !

Sous les cris et les applaudissements, James rejoignit ses amis à la table rouge et or et s'assit en face de Sirius. Il pouvait enfin regarder la Répartition sans s'angoisser. Ronsin, Alice, la fille au visage rond vue sur le bateau, fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, puis enfin…

-Rogue, Severus.

Sans surprises, à peine le Choixpeau eut-il frôlé les cheveux noirs et gras de Rogue qu'il l'envoya à Serpentard. Il s'assit, fier et pédant, au milieu de ses nouveaux camarades.

-Spinnet, Kathleen.

La fille aux cheveux courts, en bataille et violets, grimpa avec assurance sur l'estrade et fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Avec un sourire d'excuse, James se poussa pour la laisser s'asseoir. Elle le gratifia d'un ricanement narquois, puis s'assit en saluant le petit groupe et reporta son attention sur le Choixpeau et sur le Professeur McGonagall.

-Spinnet, Samuel.

Une garçon aux épais cheveux blonds cendrés, la copie conforme de Kathleen, version masculine, grimpa sur l'estrade, recroquevillé sur lui-même… et fut envoyé à Gryffondor également. Il s'assit à gauche de Remus et sourit timidement à sa sœur, qui braillait plus fort que les autres.

-Weather, Louise.

-SERDAIGLE!

-Yalish, Ewan.

-SERPENTARD!

-Yule, Nigel.

-POUFSOUFFLE!

-Zeller, Janet.

-SERDAIGLE!

La cérémonie était enfin finie. Dumbledore se leva, agita sa main gauche levée et souhaita un « bon appétit » d'un ton allègre et joyeux. Les plats d'or et d'argent se couvrirent de mets délicieux presque instantanément et les élèves fondirent dessus tels des rapaces affamés. Sirius s'empiffrait de morceaux de poulet sous le regard apeuré de Mary McDonald, qui se trouvait entre Lily Evans et Samuel Spinnet. Kathleen Spinnet se servait des pommes de terre à la crème, en faisant tomber les trois quarts de ses cuillerées sur la table, tant elle était passionnée par sa conversation avec James, qui tournait principalement autour du Quidditch. Peter Pettigrow engloutissait une montagne de purée de brocolis, sans dire un mot. Remus et Samuel, discrets et timides, picoraient dans leurs assiettes en prenant bien soin de ne pas lever les yeux. Les plats salés furent, au bout d'un moment, remplacés par des montagnes de gâteaux et desserts en tous genres. James chantait les louanges d'une tarte à la mélasse, dont il reprit six fois un morceau. Peter avait battu les records en ayant pris huit parts consécutives de gâteau aux poires et aux amandes, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de petits cupcakes au citron. Quand tous les élèves se furent goinfrés à n'en plus pouvoir, Dumbledore fit tinter sa cuillère contre son verre. Le silence se fit, puis le Directeur se leva.

-Bonjour, bienvenue aux nouvelles et nouveaux qui nous rejoignent ! Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, aussi laissez-moi présenter aux premières années leurs professeurs de cette année. Notre maître des Potions, M. Slughorn ! Pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, nous accueillons cette année le Professeur Brulopot ! Pour la Métamorphose, le Professeur McGonagall ! Pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, M. Mencius ! Pour la botanique, Mrs Mibletonia ! Pour les Sortilèges, le Professeur Flitwick ! Pour l'Histoire de la Magie, le Professeur Binns ! Ce sont les seuls cours dont vous disposerez cette année –non Monsieur Prewett, pas de fausse joie, seulement les premières années – Et vous pourrez suivre en option une initiation au Quidditch, avec Mrs Bibine, notre toute nouvelle enseignante de vol. Après ces annonces d'une banalité mesurable, laissez-moi-vous prévenir que notre concierge M. Rusard, ne tolérera aucune entorse au règlement de l'école, lequel comporte, m'a-t-il aimablement rappelé, quarante-deux articles les concernant et leurs conséquences. Je peux à présent vous souhaiter une bonne nuit et vous demander de suivre vos Préfets dans vos Maisons respectives ! Merci de votre attention !

Dans le vacarme assourdissant du raclement des bancs en bois, Sirius entendit une voix féminine qui criait « Les premières années ! Gryffondor, première année, regroupez vous et suivez moi ! ». Le garçon attrapa de justesse par le pan de sa robe Remus, qui se faisait emporter par la foule, et se rapprocha de la voix. Deux septièmes années, une fille et un garçon, les attendaient au pied d'un escalier. La fille avait d'épais cheveux roux et bouclés, des yeux verts et un air autoritaire, tandis que le garçon, roux lui aussi, gardait les yeux baissés et avait un air penaud.

-Bonsoir a tous, je suis Molly Prewett et voici mon frère Fabian. Nous serons cette année vos préfets de Gryffondor. Veuillez me suivre, on va vous montrer les dortoirs.

-C'est important ça, préfet ? demanda Kathleen en fronçant les sourcils, tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier pour rejoindre la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

-Mouais. Ca dépend du point de vue, grommela Sirius.

-Moi, je trouve que c'est plutôt utile d'avoir toujours quelqu'un pour faire régner l'ordre. Sinon, on se retrouverait avec des Bombabouses dans la figure chaque fraction de seconde, dit Remus d'un air docte, en relevant le menton.

-Mmmm… Des Bombabouses… Dommage qu'on ne puisse aller a Pré-au-Lard qu'en troisième année ! grommela Sirius.

-Mon père a été préfet, signala James, mais ca ne lui a pas empêché de mettre la salle des trophées sans-dessus-dessous avec des Feuxfous Fuseboums en cinquième année, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire teinté de fierté flottant sur le visage.

Un éclat de rire salua sa remarque. Ils étaient à présents arrivés devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame parée de bijoux, qui leur demanda aimablement :

-Le mot de passe ?

-Bézoard, répondit Fabian le préfet.

-Tachez de vous en souvenir, M. Prewett ! soupira le portrait en s'écartant, laissant passer la file des petits Gryffondor.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule. La salle commune donnait vraiment l'envie d'y passer du temps. Elle comportait une grande cheminée où flambait un bon feu qui réchauffait toute la salle, quelques canapés et fauteuils en velours rouge un peu abimés, dans lesquels on avait envie de se vautrer instantanément. Dans un coin, une étagère remplie de livres et de boîtes de jeux était casée entre une pile de coussins et un pot rempli de bambous. Sur le mur opposé à la cheminée, un tableau d'affichage était placardé entre deux escaliers, surplombant un meuble dans lequel étaient entreposées des choses sans aucun rapport des robes de sorciers de rechange aux taies d'oreiller supplémentaires, en passant par des pantoufles aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Six tables bancales en bois clair, entourées par des chaises rouges molletonnées, complétaient le décor de la pièce.

« Bon, comme vous pouvez le constater, notre salle commune est mise à disposition de tout le monde, mais elle doit rester en bon état, sinon nous n'en aurons plus l'usage. Concernant les dortoirs, les filles sont dans les escaliers du haut, et les garçons ceux du bas. Choisissez-vous trois colocataires et prenez un dortoir vide. Vos valises seront apportées dès que vous aurez choisi votre lit. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable soirée et une bonne nuit », conclut Molly la préfète.

Les garçons adressèrent un signe de la main à Kathleen, qui montait ses escaliers en compagnie des autres filles, et descendirent à leur tour pour choisir un dortoir. Remus, Sirius et James se groupèrent et se mirent devant une des portes en acajou. Ils furent rejoints par Peter Pettigrow, qui bégaya qu'il n'avait personne avec qui se mettre. James lui adressa un sourire, puis lui assura qu'il pouvait partager un dortoir avec eux. Les quatre garçons entrèrent alors dans la pièce circulaire, et soupirèrent d'aise. Quatre grands lits à baldaquins s'étalaient dans la chambre, et une petite porte indiquait l'emplacement de la salle de bains. Sirius se jeta sur le premier lit sans demander l'avis de personne, et sa valise apparut presque instantanément sous son lit. Le garçon eut un sourire de contentement et se mit à fouiller dans sa grosse malle en quête de son pyjama. James posa sa main sur le lit à la gauche de celui de Sirius, et sa valise se matérialisa devant ses pieds. Remus fit de même avec le lit en face, et Peter s'assit sur le lit restant. Une fois en tenue de nuit, James, Remus et Peter s'endormirent presque instantanément, pelotonnés dans leurs épaisses couvertures rouges. Sirius, pieds nus, en pyjama rayé, grimpa sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, et contempla le parc du château, que la nuit avait enveloppé. La lune, à moitié formée, éclairait doucement l'herbe grasse, le lac Noir, la cabane du garde-chasse, ainsi qu'une espèce de grand arbre très feuillu, aux branches semblables à des tentacules. Le garçon poussa un soupir, puis s'étira en baillant. Il rejoignit son lit douillet, s'enroula dans ses draps et s'endormit lentement en écoutant la respiration régulière de ses nouveaux camarades.


	2. Ch 2: Etranges disparitions d'Halloween

Le lendemain, après un délicieux petit-déjeuner au cours duquel on leur distribua leurs emplois du temps, les premières années se dirigèrent vers les cachots, où devait se dérouler leur premier cours, l'étude des potions, en commun avec les Serpentards. La grande pièce comportait plusieurs tables rondes ou pouvaient s'asseoir une demi-douzaine de personnes, ainsi que plusieurs armoires vitrées au contenu étrange. Sur le bureau du professeur, quelques petits chaudrons étaient remplis de substances qui frétillaient tranquillement, et un fatras de parchemins, fioles, plumes et sachets d'yeux de scarabées s'étalait autour d'eux. James s'assit sur l'un des tabourets d'une table vide, rejoint par Peter, Sirius et Remus en moins de deux secondes. Tandis qu'ils sortaient leurs chaudrons, une voix amicale s'éleva depuis le dos de Sirius.

-Salut ! On peut se mettre ici ?

-Kathleen ! sourit Sirius en se retournant vers la jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux aubergine.

Derrière elle, Samuel souriait timidement, les joues écarlates, ses yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures. Les jumeaux s'installèrent de part et d'autre des quatre garçons, puis James et Kathleen reprirent leur conversation de la veille.

-C'est nul que les premières années ne puissent pas faire de Quidditch ! râla la jeune fille.

-Ouais… Moi, dès l'année prochaine, je me présente aux sélections, dit James en observant avec attention un petit sachet de son nécessaire à potions.

-En attendant, on aura quand même des cours de vol ! Ça c'est chouette, étant donné qu'on a pas le droit d'avoir de balais, on va au moins pouvoir utiliser ceux de l'école, leur rappela Sirius.

-Mouais… J'imagine que c'est mieux que rien, marmonna James.

-Tu joues a quel poste ? demanda Kathleen en lui prenant son sachet des mains.

-Attrapeur ! répondit le garçon en relevant le menton. En même temps, vu ma taille de crevette, je me vois mal Batteur ou Poursuiveur. Les Cognards m'enverraient jusqu'en Amazonie, et je n'aurais aucune chance si j'étais pris en sandwich par les Poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse. Alors que pour l'Attrapeur… Il suffit de vitesse et de dextérité ! Tout moi, quoi, rajouta-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs avec force.

Kathleen, Peter et Remus éclatèrent de rire, Samuel eut un sourire en coin, mais Sirius se renfrogna, et ne dit pas un mot. Avant que James ai put lui demander pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, un homme au ventre rebondi s'avança d'une démarche chaloupée dans le cachot, mettant un terme aux bavardages.

-Bonjour ! Je suis le professeur Slughorn, et j'essaierai de vous apprendre l'art des potions durant cette année ! Vous avez tous vos chaudrons, manuels et ingrédients, à ce que je vois. Très bien.

-On dirait vaguement un morse, commenta Kathleen à voix basse, provoquant des ricanements discrets de la part des garçons.

-Nous allons donc commencer cette année avec une potion très basique et plutôt ludique, que nous testerons sur nous-mêmes à l'issue de ce cours. Je vous demande donc de jeter un œil a la page trois de votre manuel, l'Elixir de Morphée, qui vous permettra d'apaiser votre esprit et de favoriser un endormissement rapide. Vous avez environs cinquante minutes.

Telles de petites fourmis, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se mirent au travail, allumant le feu sous leurs chaudrons, triant leurs ingrédients divers.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre le Quidditch ? demanda James à Sirius en lui empruntant son couteau.

-Rien… Tu me rappelles mon frère. Il joue aussi au poste d'Attrapeur, même s' il n'a que neuf ans, il se débrouille très bien. Et il se pavane. Comme toi. Un peu de modestie ne fait jamais de mal.

Sirius fit mine de replonger dans son manuel avec un intérêt forcé. James, penaud, retourna devant son chaudron, et y versa sans vraiment faire attention son jus de pistils de tournesol, si bien qu'il en fit tomber sur une élève rousse aux yeux verts qui passait a coté de leur table.

-Hé ! Fais attention ! s'exclama la fille en s'écartant vivement.

-Pardon, bredouilla James. Tu t'appelles Lily, c'est ca ?

-Oui. Tu veux bien m'aider à me débarrasser de ce truc ?

La robe de Lily était maculée de jus brunâtre malodorant. James réfléchit, mais rien ne lui vint en tête, quand soudain Remus, qui se trouvait à sa droite, pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille.

-_Recurvite_, prononça le Gryffondor, et les taches de tournesol disparurent aussitôt.

-Oh, c'est trop bien, comme formule ! Merci beaucoup, heu…

-Remus. Remus Lupin.

-Et moi, c'est James Potter. Lui c'est Sirius Black, et voici Peter Pettigrow, Samuel et Kathleen Spinnet, renchérit James avec un grand sourire.

-Ah… Enchantée, j'imagine. Bon, eh bien merci, Remus.

Lily s'éloigna, examinant sa robe à présent propre. James se tassa sur son tabouret, et fourra une queue de rat dans son chaudron.

A la fin du temps donné, la plupart des élèves avaient fini ou presque leurs breuvages. Seuls restaient Peter, dont la potion avait une consistance visqueuse alors qu'elle aurait dut être liquide, et Kathleen, qui s'efforçait de gratter les croutes noircies de la mixture à moitié carbonisée dans son chaudron. Le professeur Slughorn ramassa des échantillons, puis les redistribua dans le désordre. Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'étiquette de la sienne : Severus Rogue.

-Waaah, super, j'ai celle de Servilo, maugréa le garçon.

Mais après avoir vu l'air dépité de James qui tenait dans sa main la fiole de Peter, il se tut, réprimant un fou rire. Après le signal du professeur Slughorn, les deux classes burent leurs échantillons. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la majorité des personnes s'affaissèrent sur leurs tabourets, un air béat et fatigué sur le visage. Sirius pouvait bien ne pas apprécier Rogue, mais il lui reconnut une qualité d'alchimiste incroyable : il ressentait les effets précis décrits dans le livre, sans aucun effet secondaire. Cependant, tout le monde n'avait pas réussit : quand James eut avalé la chose visqueuse de Peter, il eut un haut-le-cœur, et se précipita sous la table. Quand il en émergea, sa bouche avait triplé de volume, ce qui eut le mérite de faire exploser de rire ses camarades. Le professeur des potions l'envoya à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Frank Londubat, qui avait hérité de la potion de Kathleen, et dont les sourcils s'étaient retrouvés extraordinairement fournis.

Aucun accident notable n'arriva au cours des semaines suivantes. Les classes s'enchainaient, très différentes les unes des autres. Tous les élèves adoraient les cours de Sortilèges, ou faire voler des objets à travers la pièce était devenu courant, mais tous éprouvaient une aversion totale envers les cours du Professeur Binns. En effet, celui qui leur apprenait l'Histoire de la Magie était un spectre, qui un jour s'était levé pour aller travailler, laissant son corps derrière lui. Ses cours étaient longs, ennuyants, et personne ne parvenait à suivre. En dehors des classes, les heures de liberté accordées aux élèves étaient toujours attendues : on pouvait sortir dans le parc, aller lézarder dans l'herbe, sous les arbres, ou bien encore rester dans la salle commune, toujours aussi accueillante, mais aussi passer du temps a la bibliothèque, qui était remplie d'œuvres magiques très utiles pour les devoirs.

-Tiens, je me demande ce qu'ils ont prévu pour demain, songea James à voix haute, le matin du 30 Octobre, alors qu'ils profitaient de leur petit-déjeuner.

-Mon frère m'a dit qu'il y avait toujours un grand festin, et une décoration spéciale de la grande salle, sans compter que les cours ne seront pas donnés, dit Kathleen.

-Ton frère ? Samuel ?

-Nah ! Xander, notre frère ainé ! Il est en sixième année, c'est le préfet de Serdaigle.

-Les membres d'une même famille ne vont pas toujours dans la même maison ? s'étonna James.

-Ben non. Xander est à Serdaigle, nous à Gryffondor, et notre cousine Marlene est en deuxième année à Poufsouffle, énuméra Samuel.

-Regarde-moi, par exemple, grogna Sirius, mes cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa sont à Serpentard, pareil pour mon père, ma mère et mes oncles avant moi… Je vous parie dix Gallions que mon adorable petit frère sera également la bas. En revanche, ma cousine Andromeda me parait un peu plus différente… Elle ne suivra peut-être pas la « noble lignée des Black ».

-Ca a l'air de te peser, cette histoire de sang-pur, remarqua James.

Sirius ne répondit pas, préférant reporter son attention sur la lettre qu'un hibou venait de déposer dans son assiette vide. Il l'ouvrit, la parcourut vite fait, puis la lança vers James.

-Tiens, t'as qu'a voir de quel bois ils se chauffent, chez moi…

James déplia le parchemin, et commença sa lecture.

_Fils,_

_Ta mère et moi ne te félicitons pas pour ton entrée à Gryffondor. Ta mère aurait voulu t'écrire cela elle-même, mais elle est trop occupée à démolir le living-room pour le faire._

_Nous aurions voulu te le dire plus tôt, malheureusement Regulus a dut se faire transférer il y a un mois environs a St Mangouste, car il a voulu entrer dans ta chambre et ton maléfice d'éruption cutanée s'est avéré coriace._

_Je te le demande donc maintenant : reste à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noel. Tu as suffisamment fait de peine à ta mère comme ca, je pense qu'elle ne veut plus te voir jusqu'à Juillet prochain._

_A l'année prochaine,_

_Ton père, **Orion BLACK**_

James releva le nez, et poussa un petit soupir maussade : la vie au 12 Square Grimmaurd ne devait vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT pas être rose. Il remit le bout de parchemin dans mes mains de Sirius, et se servit du bacon. Il éprouvait un sentiment de peine a l'égard de son ami, mais en même temps, il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il se contenta donc de manger son petit déj'.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, au matin d'Halloween, à peine la sonnerie du réveil eut-elle retentit que Sirius bondit hors du lit, et se précipita vers la salle de bains. Peter et Remus s'activèrent autour de leurs valises, et seul restait James, qui lézardait dans son lit.<p>

-Magne-toi, Chames, ch'est Halloween ! le pressa Sirius, sa brosse a dents dans la bouche.

-Justement, les cours sont annulés, laissez-moi roupiller !

-Alleeez, on veut voir la Grande Challe avant qu'il y ait trop de monde ! On doit rejoindre les chumeaux devant le portrait de la challe commune dans chinq minutes ! Vite !

James se tourna, et plaqua son oreiller son ses oreilles, en poussant un soupir agacé. Sirius plissa les yeux, et partit se rincer les dents en grommelant. Lorsqu'il revint, Remus et Peter prirent sa place dans la salle de bains, tandis qu'il s'habillait.

-Tant pis pour ta pomme, lança-t-il à James en enfilant un pull. J'espère juste qu'on va croiser Servilus, on sait jamais, avec sa face de troll, il espère peut-être effrayer les gens…

Réaction immédiate. Le garçon sauta de son lit, et plongea dans les bas-fonds de sa grosse malle. La simple perspective d'aller chercher des noises au Serpentard le poussa à s'habiller en quatrième vitesse, et à descendre en chantonnant a la rencontre des jumeaux Spinnet. Une fois réunis, les six Gryffondors descendirent à la Grande Salle, qui, malgré l'heure, était déjà bien remplie. Des citrouilles volantes éclairées de l'intérieur flottaient au-dessus des quatre grandes tables, ainsi qu'au-dessus de celle des professeurs. Plusieurs chauves-souris (Sirius ne parvint pas a déterminer si elles étaient vraies ou fausses) voletaient dans la salle, et le plafond affichait une aube orangée constellée de nuages noirs.

-Waouh ! C'est pas mal ! s'exclama Samuel avec un sifflement admiratif.

-Hé, tous les fantômes sont sortis, aujourd'hui, signala Remus en pointant du doigt la dizaine de fantômes qui peuplaient Poudlard, et qui bavardaient aux quatre coins de la Grande Salle.

-C'est rare, remarqua Kathleen, d'habitude, lorsqu'ils sont tous ensemble, ils passent leur temps à se disputer pour savoir si oui ou non leurs morts respectives resteront dans les annales de la sorcellerie…

-Pas la moindre trace de Servilo…, dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'inquiètes, on finira par le croiser, assura Sirius en l'entrainant vers la table des Gryffondors.

Comme lors des grands jours, la vaisselle d'inox avait été remplacée par une autre en or et en argent, et les mets présents sur la table semblaient encore meilleurs que d'ordinaire. Peter fondit comme un rapace sur une pyramide de petits puddings orangés, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait a « bon appétit », mais étouffé par la nourriture présente dans sa bouche. Ses camarades se servirent abondamment, et engloutirent les plats délicieux qui jonchaient la table. Remus prit un soin tout particulier a choisir des couverts en or, et a ne pas toucher a ceux d'argent. Alors que Sirius allait reprendre un toast, il sentit un grand froid s'étendre sur son épaule gauche : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, s'était approché du petit groupe.

-Oh, bonjour, Sir Nicholas ! le salua le garçon en frissonnant.

-Bonjour, jeune Black. Je vous que vous profitez pleinement du jour qui nous est dédié…

-C'est pas la Toussaint, plutôt ? demanda James, qui semblait avoir un peu froid lui aussi.

-Si, mais de nos jours, tout le monde s'en moque. Halloween est bien plus populaire. C'est bon, au moins ? demanda le spectre à Peter, qui s'attaquait a présent à une pile de pancakes.

-Oui, oui c'est délicieux…

-Mmmh… De mon vivant, j'adorais ca, dit Nick avec un petit air mélancolique. Ca me manque.

-Ah, ben… C'est… C'est normal, hein, maintenant que vous êtes, heu…, bafouilla Peter.

-Décédé, oui, exact, et je m'en porte très bien, répliqua froidement le fantôme. Je suis venu ici parce que le professeur McGonagall m'a chargé de vous faire passer un message, M. Lupin.

-Ah-ah oui ? s'enquit le concerné, ses yeux marrons fixant désespérément ses souliers.

-Hum. Elle tient à vous dire que vous devez vous souvenir de la date et de l'heure, et que Mme Pomfresh a été informée et vous attendra a l'endroit prévu.

-Oh, heu, eh bien… Merci, merci Nick, souffla le Gryffondor en rougissant.

Le fantôme s'inclina, puis partit en direction du fantôme de Poufsouffle, le Moine Gras. Remus tremblotait sur son banc, les yeux toujours baissés. Les autres Gryffondor échangèrent des regards incompris, puis finirent leur petit déjeuner en silence.

La journée se déroula tranquillement, entre promenades dans le parc et parties d'échecs a la salle commune, et personne ne parla de la conversation étrange du matin même entre Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Remus. Quand l'heure du repas du soir vint, les élèves fébriles se rendirent en masse à la Grande Salle pour le festin tant attendu. James et Peter bavardaient joyeusement, en piétinant derrière la file immense devant la Grande Salle. Sirius remarqua que Remus restait en retrait, le teint pale et la mine angoissée. A sept heures moins cinq, le garçon s'esquiva en marmonnant « toilettes », et partit en direction du dortoir. Sirius haussa les épaules devant l'air interloqué des deux autres. Ils purent enfin accéder au réfectoire, et prirent des places sur les longs bancs en bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux les rejoignirent, écrasés par la foule qui se pressait entre les tables. Kathleen vint s'échouer a coté de Sirius, Samuel se faufila entre Peter et le préfet Fabian, assis à l'extrémité d'un groupe de septièmes années.

-La vache, on a eu du mal à vous trouver ! Y'a un de ces mondes ! Toute l'école est venue manger en même temps, ce soir ! dit Kathleen d'une vois éraillée en s'éventant de sa main.

-C'est la que tu te rends compte que t'es vraiment minuscule, ici, marmonna James en regardant le groupe d'amis de Fabian, qui faisaient tous au moins cinq têtes de plus que lui.

-J'ai faim ! râla Peter.

-Tu as _toujours_ faim, de toute façon.

-Et en plus on n'a toujours pas vu Servilus ! se plaignit Sirius à son tour.

-Tu m'étonnes, pouffa James. Il a dut avoir peur qu'on le confonde avec une des décos !

Les cinq Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire. Cependant, une voix haut-perchée cingla très clairement a leurs oreilles après quelques secondes.

-Non mais _vraiment_ !

James fit volte-face : la petite rouquine prénommée Lily les regardaient, une expression de vague dégout flottant sur son joli visage. A coté d'elle, Mary McDonald semblait vouloir se joindre aux rires du petit groupe, mais se ravisa, fidèle a Lily.

-Quoi ? Y'a un truc qui te défrise ?

-Bingo, Potter. Toi.

-Rooooh, ca va, Lily, je plaisante…

-C'est dit avec _tellement_ de conviction, s'esclaffa Kathleen.

-Il ne t'a rien fait ! Laisse-le tranquille !

-T'es en train de défendre un _Serpentard_, Evans, signala Sirius.

-Je suis en train de défendre un _ami_, Black, répliqua la jeune fille en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Calmez-vous, c'est pas la peine de se battre pour ca, murmura Mary en tirant doucement la manche de Lily vers elle. Viens, Lily, on va chercher des places…

Après quelques secondes de « fixage-intensif-et-haineux » vers Sirius et James, la jeune fille pivota, et suivit Mary vers l'autre bout de la table. Avec un petit bruit d'indignation, James se laissa retomber sur son banc.

-Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, nom de nom…

-Oh, trois fois rien, Jamie, t'as juste insulté son meilleur ami.

-Nan mais hé, on va pas devenir potes avec les Serpentards, non plus ! Ce sont nos ennemis ! s'insurgea le garçon en tapant sur la table.

-Ennemis est un grand mot. Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient les meilleurs amis sud monde, au début, dit sagement Samuel.

-Oui bon, on s'en fout, incident clos. Il est ou Remus ? demanda Kathleen.

- Il est parti aux toilettes, mais ca va faire dix minutes… Il va pas tarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le festin commença, sans que le garçon ne soit revenu. Sirius, qui commençait à s'inquiéter après une demi-heure d'absence, se promit d'aller avertir McGonagall si leur ami ne revenait pas avant la fin du diner.

En effet, lorsque tous les élèves furent renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs, repus de citrouille accommodée en tous genres, Remus était toujours porté disparu. Sirius se leva, et partit en direction de la directrice de leur Maison, quand James le vit.

-Hey, le dortoir c'est par la.

-Je sais ! Je vais voir McGonagall, il faut peut-être la prévenir pour Remus…

-J'viens avec toi.

Les deux garçons fendirent la foule dans le sens inverse de la marche, et finirent par atteindre la table des enseignants, ou leur directrice s'apprêtait à partir.

-Professeur…

-Black ? Potter ? Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs !

-On sait, professeur, mais on a un petit problème… On partage le dortoir avec Remus Lupin, et ca va faire une heure et demie qu'il est soi-disant parti aux toilettes.

-On n'a aucune idée d'ou il est, ajouta inutilement James.

-Lupin est à l'infirmerie, messieurs. Il se sentait souffrant et s'y est rendu avant le festin.

-Ah ! On peut le voir ?

-Je crains que non, Black. Il dort profondément a l'heure qu'il est, et ne doit surtout pas être dérangé, mais des demain il vous rejoindra au petit déjeuner. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de lui. Maintenant, au lit !

-Super, on va jamais arriver à s'endormir, maintenant, maugréa James tandis qu'ils se détournaient de la table des enseignants.

-Mmmh… Remus n'avait pas l'air si malade, avant le festin. Juste un peu groggy.

-Il s'est peut-être blessé en allant aux toilettes, dit James en réprimant un fou rire à l'idée d'une situation aussi ridicule.

-Taisez-vous, toi et tes pensées tordues.

Les deux Gryffondor poursuivirent leur chemin derrière la file des élèves qui montaient à la salle commune, silencieux et soucieux, quand le fantôme de leur Maison les croisa de nouveau. Sirius eut un déclic, et se rappela l'étrange conversation du matin. Il sauta sur l'occasion, et tenta d'attraper un pan de la robe du spectre. Bien mal lui en pris, il retira aussitôt sa main, qui, passée au travers du fantôme, état devenue glacée et crispée. Il avait tout de même réussi à attirer l'attention de Nick, qui se retourna.

-Eh bien, mon garçon, c'était un peu idiot de votre part. Ca va ?

-Pas de problèmes, m'sieur, juste un peu surpris. On voudrait…

-Tu voudrais, le coupa James en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Bon, en fait, est-ce que les propos que vous avez tenus à Remus Lupin ce matin ont un rapport avec son absence ? demanda Sirius en choisissant consciencieusement ses mots.

-Evidemment ! Je ne voulais pas énoncer son problème a voix haute, avec le monde qu'il y avait dans la Grande Salle, vous savez combien c'est dur pour lui, n'est-ce pas, et…

-Son problème ?

-Grands Dieux ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Mais vous partagez son dortoir !

-Quand on passe plusieurs semaines avec Remus, on comprend tout de suite que c'est pas le roi du bavardage, encore moins sur sa vie privée, expliqua Sirius.

-Vous m'en voyiez confus. Je n'aurais pas du dire ca, je n'aurais vraiment pas du…

Nick s'éloigna, en répétant sa dernière phrase. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension extrême, puis regagnèrent leur dortoir. Peter dormait déjà, la bouche entrouverte, des miettes de tarte constellant ses joues. Le lit de Remus était vide.


	3. Ch 3: V'la Le Temps Des Fêtes

Le matin suivant, Sirius et James se précipitèrent hors de leurs lits aux aurores, et se préparèrent rapidement. Si Remus était au petit-déjeuner, il allait subir un interrogatoire strict.

-'Es vous faiiiiiiites ? bailla Peter, ensevelit sous ses couvertures.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, Remus a disparu, enfin pas tellement, il devrait être a l'infirmerie, mais bon bref, on va…

-Te fatigue pas, il s'est rendormi.

James interrompit sa tirade, et jeta un coup d'œil au garçon blond, qui s'était effectivement replongé dans son sommeil. Non sans lui crier qu'il restait une heure avant le début des cours, Sirius et James sortirent en courant du dortoir, et filèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils longèrent leur table rouge et or, et finirent par tomber sur leur ami, attablé tout seul face à son porridge.

-Remus !

-Oh salut…

-T'étais ou ? Et nous sors pas le coup de l'infirmerie, on a déjà eu McGonagall.

-Bah si. J'étais à l'infirmerie. Je suis tombé sur Peeves dans le couloir, hier, avant le festin, et il m'a jeté du pus de… Veracrasse… Bref, y'en a eu sur mon bras et j'ai eu une petite infection, voila.

James sembla se contenter de son explication, puis partit accueillir les jumeaux, qui arrivaient en trainant Peter. Sirius n'était pas dupe. Le regard de son ami se dérobait a chaque fois qu'il essayait de le soutenir, son teint était d'un rouge soutenu, et il semblait avoir dit ses phrases comme un élèves qui récite sa leçon. Etrange.

* * *

><p>Au fur et a mesure des jours, Novembre finit par laisser place au très attendu Décembre. Il neigeait sur Poudlard, et les élèves se rendaient en classe emmitouflés dans leurs capes d'hiver, leurs écharpes, gants et bonnets aux couleurs de leur maison. Vers la fin de la première semaine, alors que le petit groupe des premières années était vautré dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, devant le feu ronronnant de la cheminée, Remus s'éclipsa, prétextant un devoir à rendre.<p>

-J'espère qu'il va pas encore tomber sur Peeves, dit Samuel. A chaque fois, ses mésaventures se passent lorsqu'il est seul.

-Ouais, la prochaine fois je me porte volontaire comme garde du corps ! lança mollement James, littéralement étalé sur un canapé.

Un faible éclat de rire salua son intervention. Il faisait bon, dans la pièce. Dehors, il gelait a pierre fendre, et la lune, ronde comme une galette, éclairait doucement le parc, qui semblait avoir été recouvert de sucre glace.

-Ouais, ce serait bête qu'il se fasse asperger de pus de Veracrasse au lieu de profiter de…

-Ca m'étonnerait.

Sirius fit pivoter sa tête depuis le tapis ou il était à moitié allongé, pour voir qui l'avait coupé. Juste derrière le canapé de James, Lily était attablée, seule, ses devoirs éparpillés sur la table de bois bancale qu'elle occupait. Elle les regardait avec un air docte, qui rappelait un peu à Sirius celui que son frère cadet lui jetait lors d'une des énièmes manifestations de favoritisme de sa mère, genre « de-toute-facons-j'ai-visiblement-un-truc-en-plus-que-toi ».

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ca, Mlle Je-Sais-Tout ?

-Parce que les Veracrasses ne produisent pas de pus.

Grand silence. Lily poussa un soupir exaspéré, prit une de ses liasses de parchemins, et vint s'installer à coté de James, qui se redressa aussitôt, une expression de victoire sur le visage.

-Si vous écoutiez un peu le professeur Mibletonia…

-Nan mais écoutez-la, on dirait Remus ou Samuel…, ironisa Sirius

-Hé ! C'est grâce à nous que t'as des bonnes notes ! s'insurgea le concerné.

-Donc, poursuivit Lily sans se soucier des garçons, en cours de Botanique, on a appris que les seules plantes aujourd'hui identifiées qui produisent du pus aux valeurs néfastes ou bénéfiques sont le Bubobulb et les gousses de Snargalouf… En plus, le Veracrasse est un animal, et le professeur Brulopot nous a appris il y a deux semaines que le seul atout d'un Veracrasse est qu'il n'a pas de dents, du coup il ne mort pas lorsqu'on essaie de le nourrir, vu que c'est une créature créée dans un but totalement scolaire.

La jeune fille aspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène. James, Sirius, Peter et Kathleen la regardaient avec un air émerveillé. Seul Samuel restait les yeux sur son livre, et approuvait de la tête.

-Tu… Tu retiens tout ca ? bredouilla Sirius, en désignant ses parchemins.

-Oui… Je ne viens pas du monde de la magie, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je mette les bouchées doubles, expliqua Lily.

-Pfouah ! Tes origines ne veulent rien dire, regarde Sirius et James, ce sont deux sang-purs et ils savent à peine comment faire une décoction euphorisante ! s'esclaffa Kathleen en roulant sur son frère.

-On l'a même pas vu en cours! plaida Sirius en levant les yeux vers sa camarade.

-Je plaisante, idiot. On n'apprend à le faire qu'en quatrième année.

-J'y suis arrivée, les coupa Lily.

Cette fois, cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune Gryffondor rougit, puis se mit à triturer un bout de son cours de botanique.

-Lorsqu'il a fallu rendre une potion de notre choix a Slughorn, la semaine dernière… Ben, je n'avais pas mon livre, alors j'en ai pris un dans l'armoire, et avant de me rendre compte que c'était un livre de niveau supérieur, je n'avais pas le temps de commencer autre chose…

-C'est pas le devoir ou t'as eu dix-neuf ?

Lily opina du chef, le teint d'un rouge encore plus soutenu. Ses cinq condisciples avaient les yeux écarquillés, même Samuel ouvrait des yeux ronds.

-Mais… Mais t'es super forte, en fait, lui dit James, impressionné.

-Merci. Peut-être que tu n'es pas si stupide, finalement…

-Stupide ? Moi ? Mais je…

-Mis à part le Q.I de James, c'est dingue, tu as un vrai don en potions ! le coupa Kathleen.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, pas vraiment, c'est juste que…

-Pas de fausse modestie, ce serait bête de tout gâcher, maintenant que t'es sympa, marmonna Sirius en lui subtilisant un parchemin.

Lily eut un faible sourire, et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé. Elle était surtout restée collée à Mary depuis le début de l'année, et ne pouvait parler avec Severus que lors des récréations. C'était bon de pouvoir passer du temps avec d'autres gens. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de connaitre Kathleen, avec qui Mary et elle partageaient leur dortoir.

-Pour en revenir au début de la conversation, Remus nous a balancé un bobard plus gros qu'Hagrid, en fait, résuma Sirius.

-Ah ouais, tiens. Mais pourquoi se faire passer pour un pauvre harcelé par un esprit frappeur quand on peut tout raconter a ses mer-veil-leux amis ?

-La modestie t'étouffe toujours pas, toi.

Les deux semaines avant les vacances de Noel s'écoulèrent rapidement, Lily se montrant de plus en plus amicale (elle alla jusqu'à aider Peter a réussir son examen de pratique en potions, en lui soufflant les consignes a voix basses), et James essayant de son coté de ne pas faire de coups foireux a Rogue. Personne ne parla à Remus de son excuse bidon pour ses excursions momentanées. La veille des vacances, James, Remus, Sirius et Peter furent envahis dans leur chambre, alors qu'ils faisaient leurs valises, par les jumeaux Spinnet.

-'Alut ! lança joyeusement Kathleen en s'asseyant sur le lit de Sirius.

-Le train part vers dix-neuf heures, alors on venait vous chercher pour qu'on y aille ensemble, histoire de remplir un compartiment, expliqua son frère.

-C'est plus pratique pour voyager de nuit, c'est vrai, admit Remus.

-Vous m'excuserez, je me joins pas a votre grand bonheur de tous vous entasser dans ce fichu train.

- Tu ne pars pas en vacances, Sirius ?

-Non, ma famille a décidé de me renier pour cette année.

-QUOI ? J'T'AI PAS DIT ?

Les regardes se tournèrent tous vers James, qui, une chaussette solitaire dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, avait une expression ahurie.

-Oh nan ! J'ai complètement zappé, avec les exams de fin de trimestre ! Mes parents sont d'accord pour que je t'invite, mon pote ! Tu passes Noel à la maison !

-Tu devrais faire ta valise, observa Samuel en examinant le fatras qui jonchait le lit ou Sirius dormait.

Sans répondre, il se précipita sous son lit, en tira sa valise, et se mit à fourrer ses affaires dedans. Les jumeaux sortirent, prévenant vaguement qu'ils reviendraient dans un quart d'heure pour venir les chercher. Fusant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce pour prendre ses affaires, Sirius chantonnait un cantique de Noel, le visage radieux. Pour une fois, il était heureux d'être en vacances.

* * *

><p>-Ouille ! James, tu m'écrase les doigts !<p>

-Gnomment ? demanda une voix pâteuse.

-Viiiiiire j'te dis ! rouspéta Remus en s'agitant sur la banquette.

-'Est bon, 'as gneigne gnénerver…

-Quelle bonne idée, ce voyage de nuit. On va tous arriver crevés, dit une voix éraillée.

-Ah, désolé de t'avoir réveillée, Kath'. Mais mes doigts sont tout engourdis ! James, remets tes lunettes, je suis pas un coussin ! Pousse-toi !

-'A gueule, 'Mus. Gnaisse 'oi 'rmir…

-Elle est dure, la banquette.

-Salut, Sirius. N'exagère pas, ca va quand même, marmonna Kathleen.

-C'est pas la banquette, c'est mes genoux, le truc sous ta tête.

-Ah, on s'en souviendra de ce ****** de retour !

-C'est nul comme idée, nous faire dormir dans ce train… On peut même pas s'allonger…

-Si, moi j'étais bien, par terre ! dit une voix étouffée. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me réveille…

-Ooooooh, youpi, Peter. Y'a plus qu'a réveiller Sam et on peut démarrer le festival des situations particulièrement chiantes.

-Chuis pas reyé, 'oi… Gnors.

-James dans le potage comme ca, ca vaut son pesant d'or. Et si on allait chercher Lily ?

-Va gnourrir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le Poudlard Express' fit son entrée en gare, voix 9 ¾, a six heures du matin, les six Gryffondors sortirent de leur wagon, les cernes énormes sous les yeux, l'air hagard et le dos douloureux. Tous, sauf Samuel, qui, malgré le bruit, avait dormi comme un loir durant le trajet. Sirius, sa chemise complètement froissée, s'agrippa au sac de James.<p>

-Bon maintenant tu me trouves tes parents, qu'on puisse aller DORMIR.

-J'les vois pas… Ils ont du avoir du retard…

-Ah, Sammy, y'a maman. Salut tout le monde, on se voit a la rentrée dans ce fichu train, lança Kathleen en entrainant son jumeau a travers la foule.

-Hé, James, le type avec des lunettes, c'est pas ton père ? On dirait toi avec trente ans de plus!

-Ou… ? Ah si. En voiture Sirius, et lâche mon sac. A plus !

James et Sirius s'en allèrent à la rencontre de Mr et Mrs Potter, laissant Remus et Peter sur le quai, a la recherche de leurs parents. Andrew Potter était effectivement la copie conforme de James, mais son crane était un peu dégarni, et il avait un nez plus gros. Alice Potter avait la même forme du visage que son fils, qu'elle étreignit puissamment lorsqu'il arriva auprès d'elle.

-Tu dois être Sirius, le salua Mr Potter en lui serrant la main, James nous a beaucoup parlé – enfin, écrit – de toi. Tes parents sont d'accord pour que tu restes pendant deux semaines ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, ils sont très contents d'être débarrassés de moi, sourit le garçon. D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour l'invitation.

-Ce n'est rien. Bon, Al', quand tu auras fini on pourra peut-être y aller ? Je constate que Sirius n'a pas beaucoup dormi, et je pense que James est dans le même cas ! dit le père de James en se tournant vers sa femme, toujours occupée à serrer son fils contre elle.

-Sirius ? Oh, oui ! Bonjour !

Se libérant enfin de l'étreinte de sa mère, James embrassa son père tandis que Sirius saluait poliment Mrs Potter. Puis ils franchirent tous les quatre la barrière de la voie 9 ¾, et rejoignirent le parking ou Mr Potter avait garé son break Ford. Durant tout le trajet, James raconta ses premiers mois à Poudlard à ses parents, tandis que Sirius somnolait, appuyé contre la fenêtre.

Les deux semaines de vacances furent un vrai délice pour Sirius. Il goutait enfin aux joies d'une famille heureuse, les parents de James faisant toujours en sorte de ne jamais le laisser hors de leurs conversations. Il en apprit plus sur son meilleur ami au cours des après-midi ou ils restaient au chaud dans la maison, dans la chambre de James, ou ils tombaient parfois sur des objets faisant revenir à la mémoire du garçon des anecdotes sur lui, plus jeune. Ils faisaient des batailles de boules de neige endiablées, aux quelles Mr Potter se joignait parfois en rentrant du ministère, ou il travaillait. Les repas d'Alice Potter étaient délicieux, et Sirius pouvait enfin se resservir à volonté, la mère de James le trouvant trop mince. Un soir, la veille de Noel, Mrs Potter sortit un album photo, et invita les garçons à le regarder. Ils y découvrirent des photos des parents Potter, en compagnie d'autres sorciers aux visages familiers…

-Ici, ce sont les McKinnon. Vous connaissez peut-être leur fille Marlene… Elle est en deuxième année à Poufsouffle. Ah, et voila le frère de Lucy McKinnon, Georges Spinnet. Une grande famille, eux.

-On connait ses enfants ! s'exclama James. Les jumeaux ! Ils ont beaucoup de frères et sœurs ?

-Oh oui, il y en a cinq. Xander, Kathleen et Samuel, Perry et enfin Lydia. Les deux derniers ont sept et neuf ans, ils ne sont pas encore à l'école. Marlene est leur cousine.

Alice tourna la page, révélant des photos d'une tripotée d'enfants. Son sourire s'éclaira, et elle expliqua aux garçons d'une voix fébrile.

-Les voila, les Spinnet ! Oh mon Dieu, Lydia venait juste de naitre… Regardez, vos amis Kathleen et Samuel, a quatre ans ! Et Xander allait rentrer à Poudlard…

James et Sirius pouffèrent. Les jumeaux avaient gardé la même expression qu'au cours de leur enfance, sauf que la chevelure Kathleen était blonde, et non pas aubergine comme maintenant. Xander, tout fier dans sa nouvelle robe d'école, agitait la main vers l'objectif. On avait du mal à reconnaitre le préfet de Serdaigle. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, un peu plus grande que les jumeaux, lui tenait la main. Cela devait être Marlene, songea James en regardant son visage. Il avait croisé plusieurs fois cette fille dans les couloirs, il en était sur.

-Maman, pourquoi je ne les ais jamais rencontrés, les Spinnet, si vous les connaissiez ?

-Eh bien, ton père et Georges sont de vieux amis… Mais lorsqu'ils ont déménagé a Tinsworth, la ville a l'opposé de Godric's Hollow, on ne les a plus revus. Xander venait de naitre. On a continué à s'envoyer des photos et des lettres, mais sans plus.

-Attends… Ca veut dire qu'il y a sans doutes une photo de moi a quatre ans, chez Kath' et Sam ? demanda James, horrifié.

Alice rit aux éclats en voyant l'expression de son fils. Elle rangea l'album, et conseilla aux garçons d'aller se coucher, vu l'heure tardive. James et Sirius souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux Potter, puis montèrent dans la chambre.

-C'est fou, cette histoire de famille, hein ?

-Ouais… Georges Spinnet a épousé une Moldue, non ? Les jumeaux sont Sang-mêlé…

-Je crois. Tu te rends compte, j'ai connu des amis avant d'entrer à Poudlard !

-Rien à voir ! Vos parents s'envoyaient juste des lettres !

-Pareil ! répliqua James en posant ses lunettes sur la table de nuit à gauche de son lit.

Sirius haussa les épaules, et se glissa dans son lit de camp. Son ami éteint la bougie qui les éclairait, puis se coucha à son tour.

Le lendemain, Sirius fut réveillé par James qui dévalait les escaliers en direction du salon, et donc du sapin. Lui prit tout son temps pour le rejoindre, vu qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de cadeaux après la lettre tellement aimable de son père. En arrivant au pied de l'arbre, il trouva James à genoux dans un monticule de paquets cadeaux. Il lui sourit, et prit place dans un fauteuil.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens ouvrir tes paquets !

-J'ai reçu quelque chose ?

-Pas de tes parents… Mais des autres, oui.

Sirius se jeta dans les cadeaux, et attrapa ceux portant son nom. Il y en avait quatre. Le premier venait de James, c'était une plume toute neuve, noir comme l'ébène. Le second était de Peter, qui lui avait envoyé une grosse boite de Fondants du Chaudron, accompagnée d'un mot lui souhaitant un joyeux Noel et l'excusant d'en avoir gouté un. Le troisième venait de Remus. Il lui avait fait parvenir une petite boite en carton, percée de cinq petits trous. Quand Sirius la prit dans ses mains, un petit « Squeek ! » lui parvint. Il l'ouvrit. Un petit rat des champs, un mulot, tout brun, couinait joyeusement. Etonné, le garçon le sortit de sa boite, et le tint dans sa main. James posa ses yeux sur le rongeur, et poussa un grand rire.

-Ah ! Ca c'est Remus, non ? Il m'a envoyé des friandises pour Ignotus, dit il en désignant son hibou petit duc qui dormait sur une branche du sapin.

-Ignotus ? Ou as-tu eu le nom ? Ca me dit quelque chose.

-Là-dedans, répondit le garçon en lui lançant un vieux livre tout corné.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au livre. _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Classique. Il regarda son petit mulot, qui se lavait le museau avec des pattes, puis avec un air solennel, il déclama :

-Au nom de moi-même, de James ici présent et de ce livre tout vieux et poussiéreux, je te baptise, petit rongeur insignifiant, Beedle !

-Très émouvant, se moqua James.

Sirius l'ignora et replongea dans ses cadeaux. Le dernier paquet provenait des jumeaux, et comportait un livre à la couverture rouge. Le garçon s'empara d'abord de la lettre.

_Salut a vous!_

_Oui, j'économise du parchemin. Et surtout j'ai la flemme de vous écrire a tous les deux._

_Le frangin se joint a moi pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noel (et oui, rien que pour t'embêter, on t'offre un livre ! Héhéhé !)_

_Pas de craintes, celui-ci ne parle pas de ce qu'on apprend en cours… On espère qu'il te plaira, et que James utilisera son cadeau à bon escient (une petite pensée pour ce cher Servilo, même si Lily ne nous le pardonnera jamais)._

_Sam et moi vous embrassons bien fort (moi plus que lui, il n'est pas très câlin, le frérot)_

**_Kit-Kath'_**

_Joyeux Noel ! On se revoit à Poudlard !_

**_Samuel_**

-Quelle délicate attention, fit Sirius d'un ton faussement guindé.

Ledit livre s'appelait Le Quidditch a Travers les Âges, et c'était précisément ce qu'il avait espéré. Il s'intéressait beaucoup à ce sport, et pouvait aisément postuler pour le poste de Poursuiveur. En souriant, il se tourna vers James, qui avait une expression radieuse.

-Ils t'on envoyé quoi ?

-Des Bombabouses. Et des grosses. T'en veux une ?


	4. Ch 4: Une Hypothèse Bien Fondée

CHAPITRE IV

Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, les Potter laissèrent Sirius et leur fils après un millier de recommandations, une dizaine de minutes avant le départ du train écarlate. Les deux garçons grimpèrent dans un wagon, et sillonnèrent les couloirs à la recherche d'un compartiment libre, et finirent par tomber sur Lily, qui lisait tranquillement sur une banquette vide.

-Salut ! On peut venir ?

Leur condisciple tourna la tête, et leur adressa un grand sourire en tapotant la banquette. James se précipita a ses cotés, et Sirius s'assit en face d'eux.

-Alors ? Bonnes vacances ?

-Moyen. Ma sœur a été adorable, comme d'habitude, dit Lily avec une moue morne.

-Ca nous fait un point commun, on est tous les deux issus d'une famille ou on aimerait tant renier notre fratrie ! s'exclama Sirius en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

Elle eut un faible sourire. En regardant par la fenêtre, James aperçut Remus, qui semblait un peu perdu au milieu de la foule. Il cogna sur la vitre, et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Quelques instants plus tard, le Gryffondor passait la porte du compartiment, les joues rougies par le froid.

-Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid dehors ! Ca va vous trois ?

En effet, il grelottait. Et pour cause. Sa cape était rapiécée de partout, et semblait avoir servi à plusieurs générations avant lui. Les seuls vêtements qui semblaient en bon état étaient son bonnet et son écharpe rouge et or. James se promit qu'au lieu d'un monceau de sucreries, il lui offrirait une nouvelle cape d'hiver au Noel prochain. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Peter, qui avait pris quelques kilos pendant les fêtes. Alors qu'ils parlaient de leurs vacances respectives, un bruit venant d'au dehors fit sursauter Sirius. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre… Et poussa un cri. La tête de Kathleen était collée à la vitre pleine de givre, et elle semblait très satisfaite de son petit effet. Elle rejoignit le compartiment en vitesse avec son frère, au milieu des éclats de rire.

-C'est complètement nul comme blague.

-Te vexe pas, mon vieux, c'est juste que tu t'es laissé avoir ! hoqueta James qui était plié en deux.

-Elle est trop énorme, ta tête, quand t'as peur ! l'informa Kathleen tandis qu'elle serrait Remus dans ses bras.

Sirius se tassa sur sa banquette, et marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensives. Après avoir échangé des étreintes et des salutations, les jumeaux s'assirent sur la banquette rougeâtre du train, tandis qu'au-dehors, un sifflet retentissait pour signaler le départ du train.

Le voyage se fit sans encombre, et le train arriva en gare de Pré-Au-Lard à l'heure prévue, aussi tous purent se coucher de bonne heure.

Le mois de Janvier défila lentement, comme si on voulait leur faire payer le fait d'avoir eu des vacances. Les premières années eurent plus de devoirs que jamais, et même Samuel et Remus semblaient avoir du mal à supporter cette cadence infernale. Surtout Remus. Ce dernier était de plus en plus pale, et avait des accès de fatigue en plein milieu de journées particulièrement chargées. Lors d'un cours de Sortilèges (le plus propice aux bavardages, vu le boucan que faisaient les objets qu'ils envoyaient balader a travers la pièce), Sirius faisait équipe avec le jeune garçon, et finit par s'inquiéter de sa santé.

-Ca va, Rem' ?

-Hmm. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

-T'es tout pale, sérieusement, j'ai du mal à faire la différence entre Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et toi, en ce moment, insista le garçon en jetant des coups de baguettes distraits sur la plume qu'il était _censé _faire voleter au-dessus de lui.

-On a beaucoup de travail, lâcha Remus.

-Ouais mais…

-Sirius, je t'en prie ! Ca va, j'te dis ! Et fais gaffe tu fais cramer ta plume.

Le Gryffondor retira précipitamment sa baguette, et tenta d'étouffer le petit feu qui se propageait sur tout le long de sa plume. Le professeur Flitwick accourut aussitôt, et éteint le feu d'un simple coup de baguette.

-_Aguamenti_.

-Merci, professeur…

-Bon eh bien comme devoir, vous allez _pratiquer_ ce sortilège… Heureusement que vos camarades s'en sortent mieux que vous…

Au même instant, Peter fit exploser sa plume, et celle de Kathleen se mit à donner des coups violents sur la table qu'elle occupait. Le professeur Flitwick se passa la main sur le visage, et leur donna a tous la consigne de s'entrainer pour le prochain cours.

-Rhaaa, même pas fichue de faire voler une plume ! Je dois être à moitié Cracmolle…, se plaignit Kathleen une fois hors de la classe.

-Ou juste stupide. Ca doit être ton coté Moldue.

Les Gryffondors firent volte-face. Severus Rogue, et deux de ses comparses que Sirius reconnut comme étant Avery et Mulciber, de Serpentard, se tenaient derrière eux. Le garçon aux cheveux gras avait un air survolté, comme si balancer une pique a Kathleen était le truc le plus fou qu'il ait jamais fait dans sa vie.

-Génial ! Servilus ! Ca faisait longtemps !

-Hé Potter… J'avais raison dans le train, au début de l'année… Le biceps ou l'intellect, hein…

James choisit de ne pas répondre, et tourna le dos au trio des Serpentard. A peine avait il avancé un pied qu'une explosion retentit derrière lui. A peine l'avait il posé qu'une voix furieuse s'éleva.

-BLACK !

James fit volte-face. Visiblement, Sirius avait utilisé une des Bombabouses des jumeaux « a bon escient », c'est-à-dire que Rogue et ses amis en étaient recouverts des pieds à la tête. Comme dans un cauchemar, il vit une silhouette furieuse s'avancer vers eux. Lily.

-Ohhh j'le sens pas, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-BLACK ! QU'EST QUE TU FAIS ?

-Depuis quand tu m'appelle Black, toi ? s'étonna Sirius.

-JE VOUS AI DIT DE LE LAISSER TRANQUILLE ! vociféra la jeune fille en avançant son poing sous le nez du garçon, qui recula.

-Oh ca va, Lily… On répond juste, dit Kathleen en lui prenant le poing. Il m'a insultée.

La jeune Gryffondor laissa retomber son bras, et lança un regard dubitatif à Rogue.

-Vrai ?

-Oui… Je suis désolé… S'il te plait Lily… En plus, Potter…

-QUOI ? ENCORE TOI !

James déglutit. Bon, il avait juste appelé le Serpentard aux cheveux gras par son surnom attitré, rien de bien méchant… Du moins, visiblement pas pour Lily.

-FOUS ! LUI ! LA ! PAIX ! lui hurla la jeune fille en le secouant par le devant de sa robe.

-J'ai rien fait ! protesta James, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-J'ai été gentille… J'ai été _gentille _avec toi, et voila ce que tu oses faire en retour ? Tu crois que je connais pas le surnom que tu lui donnes ? Seulement il y a un problème, Potter (James déglutit a nouveau), tu n'es qu'un petit arrogant qui se prend pour le centre du monde, mais voila… Il vaut CENT FOIS MIEUX que toi ! Lui ne passe pas ses journées à vanter ses soi-disant exploits ! Et s'il insulte, c'est LEGITIME après ce que TU lui fais subir ! Viens Sev', on s'en va !

Elle finit par le lâcher, prit son sac sur l'épaule, et entraina Rogue dans le couloir, ses deux acolytes suivant d'un pas lourd. James, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'a l'ordinaire, ne comprenait _rien_. Il n'avait strictement rien fait. A part le surnom. Mais Lily n'avait pas pu l'entendre, si ?

-Heuuuu… On-on y va ?

-Non. Quelqu'un a-t-il compris ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Eh bien… On dirait qu'elle s'est retenue pendant ces derniers temps… Et puis la… Ca explose…

-Super. _Super_. J'en ai ma claque, qu'elle aille plaindre son pauvre petit Servilo toute seule, JE-M'EN-FOUS-ROY-A-LE-MENT ! J'vais enfin pouvoir me défouler, tiens ! Quand il lui balancera une insulte contre ses origines Moldues, je serais PAS LA pour ramasser les morceaux !

James partit en trombe en direction de la salle commune. Sirius lui emboita le pas, un peu penaud, suivi des autres.

-Soit tu manges ce fichu toast, soit je brule ton devoir de métamorphose.

-Grand bien te fasse, mon cher Sirius, mais tu pourras plus copier après !

-Sans blague, Remus, mange quelque chose !

-Non. J'ai pas faim.

-Comment tu fais ?

-La question Peter c'est plutôt comment tu fais TOI pour avoir TOUJOURS faim ?

-T'es sur que ca va ?

-Mais oui, Kathleen ! Lâchez-moi un peu, je me sens farpaitement… Parfaitement bien.

Ladite Kathleen eut un regard dubitatif. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dispute entre James et Lily, et tout le monde évitait soigneusement le sujet. A coté, Remus devenait plus blanc et plus émacié de jour en jour. Il eut une pale imitation d'un sourire, puis reporta son attention sur son livre.

Le soir venu, Sirius, Peter, Remus et James allèrent s'installer dans la salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs. Sirius planchait sur son parchemin de potions, James essayait vainement de faire s'envoler le crayon de Peter, qui lui relisait son cours de métamorphose, tandis que Remus finissait la conclusion du devoir dans lequel Sirius était en train de se noyer lamentablement. A sept heures moins cinq, le garçon châtain se leva, et donna son propre parchemin au pauvre Sirius qui raturait les trois quarts du sien.

-Tiens, vas-y. Je reviens, j'ai oublié mon livre de méta' chez McGonagall.

-Ahhh, merci ! Je te dois plusieurs paquets de chocogrenouilles !

-Tu me dois six mois d'argent de poche en chocogrenouilles, si on comptabilise tout ce que tu as copié sur moi, dit Remus avec un sourire amusé. A tout a l'heure.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent en silence. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le ventre de Peter se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Sirius se leva, s'étira, et proposa d'aller manger. Les garçons passèrent par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, puis James s'arrêta net.

-Et Remus ?

-Ah oui tiens… On met pas un quart d'heure pour prendre son bouquin de métamorphose, si ?

-Il nous rejoindra a la Grande Salle, quand il verra qu'on est plus la, assura Sirius en commençant à descendre les escaliers menant au réfectoire.

Mais Remus ne parut pas de tout le diner. Il avait une énième fois disparu.

-C'est quand même étrange, marmonna Sirius, les yeux posés sur Peter qui se resservait du gâteau.

-Mychtère et boule de houx, affirma James, la bouche pleine de tourte aux pommes. Chais pas ou il peut dichparaitre comme cha… Ch'est trop bijarre…

-Quoi ? Il s'est encore volatilisé ? s'exclama Kathleen, a quelques mètres des trois garçons.

-T'avais pas remarqué qu'il manquait une intelligente petite tête châtain a l'appel ?

-Non mais c'est plus possible ! Mais ou va-t-il ?

-C'est ce qu'on se demande tous, Sam… C'est ce qu'on se demande tous.

En remontant dans leur salle commune, Peter se mit à râler.

-Oh non ! La lune est pleine, ca veut dire qu'on va devoir fermer nos baldaquins pour pouvoir dormir dans le noir…

-Et alors ?

-J'aime pas, ca me fait flipper…

James et Sirius partirent d'un grand éclat de rire, quand soudain… Sirius s'étrangla. La pleine lune. Et si… ? Non, non, bien sur que non… C'était insensé…

-Ca va, Sirius ?

-Hein hein…

Secoué le garçon se mit à réfléchir a toute vitesse. Le soir de Décembre ou Lily était venue leur parler des Veracrasses… La lune était ronde. Halloween… Pareil. Et tout coïncidait étrangement avec... Sirius secoua la tête. Non, non, il devenait dingue, ce n'était pas possible_, pas possible_…

-Bon tu te grouille oui ? J'aimerais aller me coucher avant minuit si possible !

La voix de James le ramena à la réalité. Il passa en trombe de la salle commune jusqu'à son dortoir,enfila son pyjama et sauta dans ses draps. Il tenta de se rassurer. Non, évidemment, c'aurait été un risque trop énorme pour l'école que d'accepter… Non, vraiment, cela devait être un simple hasard.

Et puis il se rappela. Ses affaiblissements pendant que la lune devenait de plus en plus ronde. Le fait qu'il ne touchait jamais la vaisselle en argent de l'école. Et ca devint une évidence.

Dans la forêt interdite, un hurlement glacial retentit jusqu'au château. Sirius se boucha les oreilles.

Des que le réveil eut sonné, James et Peter sortirent de leurs lits, et se préparèrent paresseusement, encore tout engourdis de fatigue. Sirius se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme paralysé.

-Bon-jouuuur ! Oh… Ca va pas, Sirius ?

-T'as de gros cernes…, murmura Peter.

-Hé tu nous fais pas une Remusite, hein ? Un seul ca suffit ! plaisanta James.

Remus. Grands Dieux. Il fallait qu'il le voie. Le garçon s'éjecta de son lit, enfila sa cape d'hiver par-dessus son pyjama et s'élança a travers le couloir qui menait a la salle commune. Il entendit à peine quand James lui hurla depuis le dortoir.

-ATTENDS ! IL NOUS RESTE UNE HEURE !

Le Gryffondor fila par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et descendit quatre a quatre les marches menant a la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Ses pieds nus résonnaient lorsqu'ils percutaient le sol de pierre froid. Enfin, il arriva à la Grande Salle. Vide. En pestant pour lui-même, il piqua un sprint vers la bibliothèque… Et percuta Remus de plein fouet. Les deux Gryffondors finirent étalés sur le sol froid.

-Hé ! Sirius ! J'allais justement…

-Toi, tu viens par ici.

Sirius empoigna le col de la robe de son ami, le releva, et le poussa dans les toilettes (la pièce la plus proche et qui fort heureusement était déserte). Remus se libéra de sa poigne, incompréhensif.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Depuis quand.

Les grands yeux noirs de l'un fixaient résolument ceux marron de l'autre. Remus pâlit en voyant l'expression mêlée de frayeur contenue et de détermination farouche de son ami. Sirius, tout comme lui, tremblait légèrement, mais affichait un sang-froid mesurable.

-Je… Je ne vois pas…

-Depuis quand. Depuis quand ?

-Sirius je suis désolé… Je ne vois vraiment pas ou tu veux en venir, je...

-Je t'ai demandé DEPUIS QUAND !

La voix qu'il aurait voulue affirmée tremblait légèrement. Face à lui, Remus commençait à paniquer. Il s'agrippait au lavabo le plus proche avec une peur non-dissimulée. Puis il sembla comprendre.

-Tu… Comment as-tu…

-Il y avait pas mal d'indices tu sais. La pleine lune, l'argent, tout ca…

-Oh… Oh mon Dieu… Je…

Le frêle garçon châtain tomba à genoux. Son visage était devenu cadavérique. Les poches sous ses yeux semblaient s'agrandir. Il tremblait comme une feuille.

-J'avais sept ans. Mon père était en désaccord avec un certain Gr… Hem, un autre l…

La voix de Remus se perdit dans un étranglement, et il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Sirius s'agenouilla doucement face à lui.

-Et… Une nuit… Il m'a… Oh bon sang, Sirius, il m'a _mordu_.

Les efforts démesurés du garçon pour prononcer ce mot étaient visiblement trop pour ses pauvres nerfs : il fondit en larmes sur le carrelage de la pièce. Sirius avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, et ses membres lui semblaient tous engourdis. Ses hypothèses étaient donc fondées.

-Et… Et les profs, ils… Le savent, que tu…

-Tu as b-bien entendu la conversation du m-matin d'Halloween entre N-Nick et moi, n-non ?

Sirius eut un déclic. Ca coulait de source. Il s'affaissa sur le sol à son tour. La nouvelle était un trop gros choc pour une heure pareille. Il laissa son ami sangloter, en lui donnant de temps à autre une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-J'ai honte… J-j'ai honte… V-vous êtes les premiers vrais a-amis que… Et maintenant, j-je…

-Rien ne va changer ! Je ne dirais rien aux autres ! Tu as ma parole !

Remus n'émit plus un seul son. Il leva ses yeux humides vers Sirius, incrédule.

-Et toi ? J'imagine que tu… Enfin je… Ce n'est pas très rassurant, pour toi…

-Bon alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de pleurer, je crois que ca te donne des idées fausses. Primo, comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous sommes tes _amis_. Je ne dirais donc rien aux autres. Deuzio, ce n'est pas rassurant, certes. Et tertio, ca ne m'empêche pas de rester ton pote, idiot !

Sirius se releva, et fixa droit dans les yeux son ami, qui s'était à présent assis par terre, les yeux rouges, mais secs.

-Tu crois vraiment que parce que j'ai malencontreusement découvert que tu étais lycanthrope, j'allais couper les ponts avec toi et commencer à avoir peur de ma propre ombre ? Faut arrêter de te faire des films ! Si les profs t'ont accepté ici, c'est qu'ils savent comment contrôler ton… Hum, petit problème, termina le garçon en baissant la voix.

Remus eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Il renifla un coup, puis se releva. En jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir au dessus des lavabos, il vit le reflet d'un jeune cadavre aux grands cernes noirs, aux yeux et au nez rouges. Il se sentit un peu ragaillardi en voyant qu'il avait quand même plus de couleurs que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il passa devant Sirius, et appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Son ami le suivit au-dehors, puis lui glissa a l'oreille tandis qu'ils regagnaient la Grande Salle :

-Et puis réfléchis un peu : sur qui vais-je donc copier mes devoirs si je t'ai plus sous la main ?

-Ah oui, ca c'est pas gagné sans moi…

Cette fois-ci, les coins de la bouche du jeune lycanthrope tressaillirent. Sirius étouffa un petit pouffement, puis son sourire s'élargit. Remus se mit à rire à voix basse. Et ca dégénéra. Deux secondes plus tard, les deux Gryffondors, avachis l'un sur l'autre, riaient aux larmes, évacuant ainsi la tension accumulée au cours des dernières minutes.

-Hé bien, il y en a qui s'amusent, ici !

Le professeur McGonagall, qui passait par la, sourit gentiment (acte très rare chez cette personne…) a ses deux élèves, puis prit une expression ahurie.

-Mais, Black, qu'est-ce que vous faites en pyjama ?


	5. Ch 5: La Fuite Du Jorbabille

CHAPITRE V

-On a quoi maintenant ?

-Heu… Oh non, Soins aux Créatures Magiques !

-Et merde. Il fait super froid dehors.

-Ouais, j'avais rebarqué. J'ai attrabé la crève au cours de bodanique hier. Snirf.

-Oh je t'en prie James, MOUCHE TOI AU MOINS.

-Bon, on y va ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Remus sortit dans la cour du château et se dirigea vers le parc, talonné par ses trois amis. James, dont le nez avait viré au rouge et dont les yeux pleuraient, toussait a en rendre l'âme. Peter avançait avec difficultés dans la neige épaisse, qui lui arrivait a mi-cuisse. Une fois arrivés a la lisière de la forêt interdite, ou se déroulaient les cours, devant la cabane du garde-chasse, ils rejoignirent le petit groupe compact que formaient les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffles, avec lesquels ils partageaient leur cours. Debout devant quelques boites en bois, le professeur Brulopot frappait ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre pour combattre le froid mordant.

-Vous êtes tous la ? Bien. Aujourd'hui, on va voir ce qu'est un Jorbabille. Vous allez vous répartir par groupes de quatre et me dessiner ces spécimens enfermés dans les boites qui se trouvent derrière moi. Auparavant, qui peut me dire ce qu'est justement un Jorbabille ?

Personne ne s'étonna de voir les mains de Remus et Samuel fuser vers le ciel gris. Le professeur désigna ce dernier, qui récita d'une traite :

-Le Jorbabille est un oiseau bleu qui mange des insectes, et qui n'émet aucun son jusqu'à sa mort, ou il se met à répéter en sens inverse tous les sons qu'il a entendu dans sa vie.

-Exactement. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Est-ce que quelqu'un connait l'utilité principale de cet animal ? Oui, Mr Lupin ?

-Ses plumes sont un ingrédient du Veritaserum et des potions de Mémoire recouvrée.

-Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. En effet, le professeur Slughorn serait très reconnaissant si vous arriviez à prélever quelques plumes de nos Jorbabilles. Alors pendant que deux élèves le distrairont en lui apprenant des sons nouveaux, deux autres lui tailleront un peu de son plumage sans lui faire mal. Vos oiseaux sont attachés, alors faites attention de ne pas couper la corde qui les retient, sinon il est probable qu'ils se fassent tuer dans la forêt. Compris ? Au travail.

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter s'approchèrent d'une boite, et en retirèrent le couvercle. Sirius attrapa un joli petit volatile bleu pervenche au ventre tacheté de gris perle. Ses petits yeux, semblables a des billes noires, étaient levés vers le Gryffondor, avec un air intéressé et curieux. Kathleen, qui faisait équipe avec Sam, Mary et Lily (qui prenait bien soin de ne pas regarder le groupe des quatre garçons), poussa un « ILS SONT ADORABLES ! » tonitruant. Sirius secoua la tête avec un air désabusé, puis posa le petit oiseau sur un rebord de sa boite, et sortit un crayon et un bout de parchemin pour commencer son dessin.

-Il faut admettre que c'est très joli, fit remarquer Remus.

-De la a hurler cobe l'audre folle, grommela James, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin.

Kathleen, qui avait l'oreille fine, se retourna et frappa l'arrière de la tête du garçon avec son épais manuel de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le reste des élèves éclatèrent de rire devant l'air ahuri de James. Après un rappel a l'ordre du professeur Brulopot, ils se remirent au travail, en bavardant joyeusement à voix basse.

-Pff… On dirait une patate avec des plumes, soupira Peter en regardant son dessin.

-Essaie de la faire de profil, proposa Remus.

Le garçon acquiesça, puis entreprit de faire tourner le Jorbabille, qui picorait le rebord de la boite en bois. Une fois les dessins terminés et plus ou moins réussis, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles passèrent à l'étape des plumes. James et Sirius s'armèrent de ciseaux, tandis que Remus et Peter faisait a voix haute l'inventaire des sons qu'ils connaissaient.

-Anfélé ! Anfélé ! répétait Remus.

-C'est quoi ca ? l'interrogea Peter.

-Lorsqu'il le dira à l'envers ca fera éléphant !

James et Sirius pouffèrent, puis passèrent derrière le petit volatile, et commencèrent à prélever leurs plumes. Peter se mit à réciter son cours de métamorphose devant le petit Jorbabille. James, qui trouva ca complètement stupide, éclata de rire, et coupa la ficelle qui retenait l'oiseau. Libéré de toute entrave, ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps, et fila dans la forêt interdite.

-Oh zut, chuchota James en palissant.

-James, t'es le roi des truffes. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit a Brulopot maintenant ? marmonna Sirius.

-Faut aller le chercher. Un oiseau bleu dans la forêt pleide de deige, za doit pas être zi dur…

-Mais bien sur. Autant aller se jeter depuis la Tour d'Astronomie tout de suite.

-C'est interdit ! s'insurgea Remus.

-Ouais, c'était interdit de couper cette foutue ficelle, aussi.

Un silence gêné s'installa. James fixait ses chaussures avec un air penaud, Sirius avait ses yeux noirs fixés sur la cime des arbres de la forêt.

-Allez-y. Peter et moi, on distrait Brulopot, finit par leur souffler Remus.

-Mais soyez de retour dans une vingtaine de minutes, précisa Peter en regardant sa montre.

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier, et partirent discrètement en direction de la forêt noire et peu accueillante. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, en silence, collés l'un a l'autre, scrutant le ciel grisâtre et les arbres vert foncés.

-Du vois quelque chose ?

-Non… C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

-Je zuis le roi des druffes, répéta James en soupirant.

Sirius ne releva pas, et continua d'avancer, en resserrant son écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou, le froid mordant s'intensifiant de plus en plus. Au détour d'un arbre, ils tombèrent sur une plume bleue pervenche. Craignant qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose au Jorbabille, ils pressèrent le pas, et finirent par trouver le volatile disparu. Éventré. Au sommet d'une pile d'oiseaux morts.

-Bar le calezon de Berlin, s'étouffa James en reculant d'un pas.

-C'est… C'est _quoi_, ca ?

En pivotant, James vit ce que Sirius pointait du doigt. Une trace de griffes sur un pin. Grande d'environs un mètre, large de cinq centimètres. Frissonnants, les deux Gryffondors se mirent à reculer lentement. Un silence angoissant régnait sur la forêt, même les bruits de vent dans les feuilles étaient absents. Soudain, James s'arrêta, attrapant Sirius par sa manche.

-Quoi ?

-Il… Y a… Un druc… Derrière dous…

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, et déglutit avec difficultés. Sans lâcher la manche de son ami, James inspira un grand coup… Et bondit en brandissant sa baguette face a…

-Je te conseille de ranger cela, jeune poulain.

James resta figé. Un grand centaure brun les dominait depuis un rocher enneigé, a quelques mètres d'eux. Sur un coup de coude de Sirius, il s'empressa de ranger sa baguette.

-Excusez-nous, maitre centaure.

-Maitre ? J'aime bien ton respect, poulain.

-Berzi, répondit James en se souvenant que les centaures étaient très attachés à la politesse.

-Hum… Est-ce que par hasard vous pourriez nous indiquer ce qui a fait ca ? demanda respectueusement Sirius en désignant la grosse griffure et le tas d'oiseaux.

-Le ciel est gris. On ne verra pas d'étoiles ce soir, dit le centaure, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

-Heu… Oui, certes, mais… Notre Jorbabille a été tué par heu…

-_Votre_ Jorbabille ? HA, vous les humains, vous vous appropriez tout !

Devant l'air courroucé et furieux du centaure, les deux garçons reculèrent. Les idées fusèrent a toute vitesse dans la tête de Sirius, alors qu'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'expliquer le décès prématuré du petit volatile bleu.

-Hem… Le Jorbabille sur lequel nous étions supposés prélever quelques plumes pour notre professeur a été libéré malencontreusement par mon ami, et en le suivant jusqu'ici, nous sommes tombés sur cette pile de cadavres… Auriez-vous une explication, Maitre centaure ?

Le concerné sembla se détendre un peu a l'écoute des explications polies du jeune Gryffondor. De son coté, James bénissait intérieurement son ami pour son charisme naturel. Le centaure se gratta le menton, puis plongea son regard brun dans celui de Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette forêt est interdite, jeune poulain. Ce qui y vit est dangereux, autant pour vous que pour moi. Vous devriez sans plus tarder rentrer avec votre professeur. Je vais vous escorter, pour plus de sureté.

-M… Merci, mais… Vous n'avez pas une idée de l'identité de la créature qui a entaillé l'arbre ? demanda Sirius, un peu décontenancé.

Le centaure ne répondit pas, mais déclara en levant la tête :

-Le ciel est gris. On ne verra pas d'étoiles, ce soir. En route.

-Don, zans blagues, le ziel est gris. Mais z'est bille fois plus important que le fait qu'il y ait un adibal psychopathe qui nous menace de bort, bien zur ! marmonna James alors que les deux Gryffondors se mettaient à suivre leur protecteur.

-La ferme, p'tite tête. Estime-toi heureux qu'on soit tombés sur lui avant que la Chose ne tombe sur nous, répliqua Sirius à voix basse.

James se rembrunit, et enfouit le bas de son visage dans son épaisse écharpe rouge et or. Les dix minutes suivantes qu'ils passèrent à traverser la forêt se déroulèrent dans le silence le plus complet, juste troublé régulièrement par les craquements que faisaient leurs pas dans la neige immaculée. Une fois arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, le centaure s'arrêta.

-Quelques pas et vous y êtes. Je vous laisse ici.

-Merci infiniment, Maitre centaure, murmura Sirius en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Ah oui, berzi ! s'empressa de rajouter James en fixant ses chaussures.

La créature les considéra un instant, puis hocha la tête, et s'enfonça de nouveau dans les profondeurs de la forêt. D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons filèrent sous les arbres, et rejoignirent le plus discrètement possible leurs camarades, qui finissaient de dessiner leurs Jorbabilles. Remus les accueillit avec un regard pressant.

-Alors ? Il est ou ?

-Heu… Décédé prématurément. RHAAA, plus tard ! s'exclama Sirius en voyant la bouche de son camarade s'ouvrir pour le questionner.

-Cobbent vous avez fait vos dezzins ? demanda James en attrapant la feuille de Peter.

-On a piqué le Jorbabille qui restait, et on a dit à Brulopot qu'il s'était enfui parce que la corde était mal nouée, expliqua Remus en désignant un oiseau plus petit que le défunt premier, qui se grattait les plumes avec son bec.

-Remus a aussi fait vos croquis, comme ca vous aurez pas zéro…, précisa Peter en poussant deux parchemins aux dessins très réussis vers les deux Gryffondors.

Pendant que James se confondit en excuses et en remerciements aux pieds de Remus, Sirius s'assit en soupirant sur le rebord de la caisse du Jorbabille… Et tomba à la renverse, la frêle planche recouvrant la boite ne survivant pas à son poids. La douzaine de petits Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, tandis que le concerné se relevait en grommelant, sous les cris du professeur Brulopot, qui ne considérait visiblement pas la destruction de son matériel comme une erreur humaine.

Après avoir rendu leurs devoirs et remis les oiseaux au chaud, les première années filèrent au château prendre une douche bien méritée. Assis en robe de sorcier propre sur son lit, Sirius regardait dans le vide depuis une dizaine de minutes. L'énorme griffure le tourmentait. Un animal de cette taille ne devait pourtant pas passer inaperçu… Et pourtant, il n'avait vu aucune empreinte de patte sur le chemin menant au tas de cadavres d'oiseaux. Quelle créature pouvait autant manger de volatiles, d'ailleurs ? Sirius se redressa un peu : il avait au moins une certitude. La réponse à cette question se trouvait à trois endroits. Son manuel de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ou les cervelles de Remus et de Lily Evans. A cette pensée, le garçon renifla. Autant commencer par lire son bouquin. Il s'éjecta hors du lit, et fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac de cours. James, qui sortait de la salle de bains, s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Hé ben, tu veux faire tes devoirs ? T'es balade ?

-Nan, crétin.

-Dommage, c'aurait été une bonne résolution ! leur parvint la voix étouffée de Remus depuis la serviette dans laquelle il essorait sa tignasse châtain.

-Cours toujours. Je cherche juste un truc.

Sirius se rassit lourdement sur son lit, et ouvrit son manuel. Alors qu'il feuilletait l'épais volume, Remus, sa robe de sorcier a moitié enfilée, se planta devant lui.

-Ça à quelque chose à voir avec le « Plus tard » de tout a l'heure ?

-On peut rien te cacher, Sherlock.

Le garçon ferma son livre en soupirant, et entreprit de raconter leur escapade à son ami. Comme il l'avait prévu, le jeune Gryffondor étouffa une exclamation au moment de la découverte de la pile de cadavres, et resta sans réponse quant à l'identité de la créature.

-Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais peut-être… Peut-être que vous devriez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Mais oui bien zur. Pour ude fois qu'il y a un druc indéressant à faire en dehors des gours, on va aller dout rabborder à Dumbledore, railla James, dont le nez était encore et toujours bouché.

-Intéressant ? Comment un truc qui peut tous nous tuer peut être intéressant ? s'affola Peter.

-Bauviette !

Pendant que les deux garçons se disputaient, Sirius coula un regard vers le dernier membre du quatuor. Remus avait le regard perdu dans le vide, en direction de la fenêtre. Le garçon frissonna à la simple idée que son ami avait peut-être pu commettre le massacre des oiseaux, mais un imperceptible secouement de tête lui indiqua que les lycanthropes avaient certainement mieux à faire de leurs nuits. Sirius se racla la gorge, et l'attrapa par le bras.

-On va manger ?

-OUAIS !

-Je te posais pas la question, Pete'. Toi, je sais.


End file.
